pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultra Smile Pretty Cure!
Ultra Smile Pretty Cure! is a sequel to VanillaCupcakes123's Smile Pretty Cure! and prequel to Smile Pretty Cure Evolution!. It's the unofficial second season to the Smile Pretty Cure series. Plot Going from where they left off, the cures are in their 3rd year of middle school. While late for school (again) one day, Candy once again flies face first into Miyuki, coming from Märchenland. Confused that Candy came early for her visit, Miyuki questions the fairy about it. However, Candy for some reason couldn't give a straight answer. Meanwhile, as the cures get settle in with everything and their new year, trouble once again comes with a new group of foes called "Mirai". They came to look for the purest heart called "the soul crystal", to revive their leader who is called "the mighty king" to have enough power to create "a better future". Pretty Cure Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy, Warrior of Happiness Voiced by: Fukuen Misato (Japanese) Laura Bailey (English) A 15-year-old girl who takes a great interest in picture books and fairy tales. Miyuki is a cheery and optimistic girl who's intelligent side sometimes shines through her klutzy and ditzy nature. She's still writing her picture book called "The Greatest Smile" about her time as a Pretty Cure. Most of the time, she narrates the beginning and end of episodes. Even though she pretty much remains the same, she's grown slightly mature and is braver from her time as Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Happy and her color is pink. Her special ability is jumping really high and her element is holy light. She is dubbed Cure Happy, Warrior of Happiness by Candy. One of her many new abilities is past, present and future vision. Her upgraded form is called Ultra Happy. Hino Akane/Cure Sunny, Warrior of Passion ''' '''Voiced by: Tano Asami (Japanese) Colleen Villard (English) A 15-year-old girl from Osaka whose parents run an okonomiyaki shop and is a member of the school's volleyball team (which later becomes the captain). Akane is still a jokester and is very passionate about achieving her goals. Though her fiery temper has toned down a bit, she still has her moments. She still remains a loyal and great friend. Her alter ego is Cure Sunny and her color is red-orange. Her special ability is super strength and her element is fire. She is dubbed Cure Sunny, Warrior of Passion by Candy. Her upgraded form is called Ultra Sunny. Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace, Warrior of Tranquility ''' '''Voiced by: Kanemoto Hisako (Japanese) Alex Cazares (English) A 15-year-old girl who is in the Homemaking Club and aspires to be a mangaka. Even though she's still a bit shy and a crybaby, Yayoi has grown to be more confident and stands up for what she believes in. She's still working on publishing her manga Miracle Peace one day. Her alter ego is Cure Peace and her color is yellow. Her special ability is to electrocute enemies by crying hard and her element is thunder/lightning. She is dubbed Cure Peace, Warrior of Tranquility by Candy. One of her many new abilities is sonic yell (when she yells, she sends her enemies flying). Her upgraded form is called Ultra Peace. Midorikawa Nao/Cure March, Warrior of Courage ''' '''Voiced by: Inoue Marina (Japanese) Danielle Judovits (English) An 15-year-old tomboy from a family with many younger siblings who is a member of the school's soccer team (who later becomes captain). Nao still is straightforward, reliable and justice-minded. However, she has learned to be more calm, even when things don't always go her way. Her alter ego is Cure March and her color is green. Her special ability is to run at high speed and her element is air/wind. She is dubbed Cure March, Warrior of Courage by Candy. Her upgraded form is called Ultra March. Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty, Warrior of Nobility ''' '''Voiced by: Nishimura Chinami (Japanese) Kate Higgins (English) An 15-year-old girl who's the student council president and a member of the Art Club, often writing poems and tanka. Reika is elegant and kind-hearted as ever, still has her frightening temper once her patience grows thin. She cherishes her friends more than ever and would do anything to help them. Her alter ego is Cure Beauty and her color is blue. Her special ability is quick reflexes and the ability to take a fake from the real thing and her element is ice/snow/water. She is dubbed Cure Beauty, Warrior of Nobility by Candy. Her upgraded form is called Ultra Beauty. Hashimoto Aki/Cure Terra, Warrior of Faith Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) An 15-year-old girl who's in the gardening-club, loving flowers, plants and growing food. Aki has grown stronger, more out-going and more confident over years, while still keeps her strong will for the earth and her love for her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Terra and her color is orange-brown. Her special ability is to heal fast and her element is earth/nature. She is dubbed Cure Terra, Warrior of Faith by Candy. Her upgraded form is called Ultra Terra. Ishikawa Yuuka/Cure Galaxy, Warrior of Sensibility ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Tara Strong (English) An 16-year-old wealthy girl who's an violin prodigy. As her time as pretty cure, though she's still hesitant to trust certain people, she has become more hopeful and kinder to the people around her. She strives everyday to learn a lot more about relationships/bonds. Her alter ego is Cure Galaxy and her color is violet. Her special ability is telekinesis and telepathy and her element is sound. She is dubbed Cure Galaxy, Warrior of Sensibility by Candy. Her upgraded form is called Ultra Galaxy. Hoshizora Candy/Royale Candy, Warrior of Miracles ''' '''Voiced by: Ootani Ikue (Japanese) Debi Derryberry (English) An 5-year-old girl who's actaully a fairy and an queen from Märchenland. Due to the council's orders, Candy is send to earth to pose as an ordinary little girl and attend school to learn until she's old enough and more experienced to rule. She lives with the Hoshizoras and even takes their name. Candy is cheerful and sweet as ever, but it learning and growing along the way. Though sometimes it's hard for her to keep her true magical potential hidden from her friends. Her alter ego is Royale Candy and her color is white. She is dubbed Royale Candy'', Warrior of Miracles. Though she sometimes help the cures gain power, she doesn't have any fighting strength. Her upgraded form is called Ultra Candy. Allies '''Pop' Voiced by: Sakaguchi Daisuke (Japanese) Todd Haberkorn (English) A lion-like fairy who is Candy's older brother. Even though he still has responsibilities, he visits earth more often than he did in season one. He is now frequently in his human form and hangs out with the cures every now and then. Wolfrun/Wolf Runtarou ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A wolf-like fairy who's from Märchenland. Due to the Royal Council's request, Wolfrun's send to earth to learn about friendship by the cures. He can transform into a human and fairy at will and attends Nanairogaoka Middle School along with the cures and Akai (Akaoni). Even though Wolf is still easygoing, cocky and impatient, he has grown to be more hopeful and tends to be caring (even though he's sometimes afraid to admit it). Wolfrun and Akane tend to go back and forth at times and even sometimes challenge each other to various things. Wolfrun and Miyuki are good friends who sometimes help each other. It's a possibility hat Wolfrun has a crush on her. Oninin/Akai Onikichi ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A ogre-like fairy who's from Märchenland. Due to the Royal Council's request, Oninin's send to earth to learn about friendship by the cures. He can transform into a human and fairy at will and attends Nanairogaoka Middle School along with the cures and Runtarou (Wolfrun). Akai is a lot less brutal and is determined when he sets his mind to it. Like Yayoi, he's into a lot of superheroes and manga. Him and Yayoi are now great friends a get a little closer every day. Majorin/Majorina Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A witch-like fairy who's from Märchenland. Due to the Royal Council's request, Majorina's send to earth to learn about friendship by the cures. She can transform into a human and owns a magic shop. Though is a lot less mean, she's straight-forward and down-to-earth. Mirai Mirai is a group of succubus/demon hybrids that are Ultra Smile Pretty Cure's main antagonist. Unlike Bad End's mission, which was to collect negative energy, Mirai's mission is to collect good/pure energy from people's dreams, passions, and talents. They are also looking for the purest soul crystal, which has an unbelievable amount of pure energy along with the holder's body. The 4 Dark Princesses Anri (named Aurore in the English dub) ''' '''Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese) Karen Strassman (English) The first princess to go after pretty cure. Like Miyuki, 17-year-old Anri seems to be very cheery and optimistic. Not unlike Miyuki, she does love to see people happy, passionate and following their dreams. However, it's out of the expense of their pure energy for her master. She constantly toys, teases and fights against pretty cure, liking to "play" with them. Though she treats everything like a game and calling it "fun", Anri is very intelligent, even knowing about the girls titles before they do. It is said that she looks really scary when she's angry. Anri's special power is to quickly learn of pretty cure's special abilities and mimic them. When she stops time, her zone is light grey with a touch of pink. She has pink and light grey hair tied in two long ponytails and her colors are black and pink. She uses pink cards for her monsters. Her main weapon is an Umbrella. Yamiyo (named Molly in the English Dub) Voiced by: Yuki Matsuoka (Japanese) Carrie Keranen (English) The second princess to go after pretty cure. Unlike Anri, 16-year-old Yamiyo isn't very cheerful and optimistic. She's rather blunt, cold, a bit of a grump and an know-it-all. She's also shown to be very confident and cocky. She has personal beefs towards Cure Sunny and Cure Peace, as she says that they bother her the most. Though Yamyio does have street smarts and common sense, she's not the most intelligent being in the world. Anri's special power is to block any attack. When she stops time, her zone is light red with a touch of yellow. She has dark red hair with yellow/blond tips and her colors are black, red and yellow. She uses red cards for her monsters. Her main weapon is an Spear. Karai (Kina in the English Dub) Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The third princess to go after pretty cure. Though mature, 17-year-old Karai can be cold, straight-forward, calls it they way she sees it, is bossy and follows orders exactly the way they was given to her. Out of the 4 princesses, Karai is probably the most mature and intelligent. She's quite tall for her age. Karai's special ability is to reflect attacks back where they came from. When she stops time, her zone is a light yellow with a touch of black. She has dark yellow/bond hair with orange tips and her colors are yellow, black and white. She uses yellow cards for her monsters. Her main weapon is a sword. Kagami (named Kya in the English Dub) Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Brina Palencia (English) The forth and final princess to go after pretty cure. Kaguya seems shy and quiet by first impression, but once you get to know her, she's determind and dedicated to her king. She's very stoic and sometimes doesn't understand some human values. She's a fair fighter, but once her adrenaline runs high or if she gets angry, she becomes merciless and slightly scary. Kaguya special ability is to take away her opponent's attacks when she is touched. When she stops time, her zone is a light blue with a touch of violet. She has light blue hair with violet tips and her colors are blue, black and violet. She uses blue cards for her monsters. Her main weapon is two Tessens (fans). Akemi (Name Al in the English Dub) Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The Mighty King Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The leader and ruler of The Mirai Clan who's true form isn't awakened yet. From the Dark Princesses ropective, the king needs pure/positive energy to be awakened and the soul crystal to have absolute power to "make the world a better place". Kōmori Voiced by: Sasaki Hiroo (Japanese) ??? (English) The monster of the day. They are summoned by cards. Sometimes, Soul Crystals are used to make them stronger. * Cards with black hearts: Black heart cards create Komori's with heart symbols. It was immune to all of pretty cure's attacks until their upgrade. * Cards with black bolts: Black bolt cards create Komori's with lightning bolt symbols. It's immune to all of pretty cure attacks except for Miraculous Rainbow Burst. * Cards with black clouds: Black cloud cards create Komori's with cloud symbols. It allows members of The Bad Illusions to fuse with Komori's. It's immune to all of pretty cure's attacks except for the cures second attacks. * Card with black game controllers: Black game controller cards create Komori's with game controller symbols. Though they only appear in games. * Cards with black boxing gloves: Black boxing glove cards create more skilled Komori's with quicker reflexes. * Cards with black skulls: Black skull cards create Komori's with skull symbols. It's immune to all of pretty cure's attacks except for Ultimate Rainbow Burst. It's the strongest Komori. Supporting Characters The Royal Council Mirai Victims * Mayu; An elderly lady who loves gardening. She's Miyuki's next door neighbor. * Damon; An middle aged man who owns a pet store and is a retired Cat behaviorists. * Hideki; A candy store owner who likes to make kids happy. * Hikari; A new student who's passion is to write poetry. * Mana; A little girl who befriends Candy in kindergarten. * Cara; A 14-year-old girl that meets and becomes friends with Candy. * Ellie Smith; A Japanese-American who transfers to the cures school. Abilities & Attacks The Cures Main Attacks * Happy Sparkling; Cure Happy's new attack. * Sunny Blaze; Cure Sunny's new attack. * Peace Lightning; Cure Peace's new attack. * March Hurricane; Cure March's new attack. * Beauty Flurry; Cure Beauty's new attack. * Terra Trench; Cure Terra's new attack. * Galaxy Kiss; Cure Galaxy's new attack. The Cures Second Attacks * Happy Sparkling Glow; Cure Happy's upgraded attack from Happy Sparkling. * Sunny Blaze Inferno; Cure Sunny's upgraded attack from Sunny Blaze. * Peace Lightning Wave; Cure Peace's upgraded attack from Peace Lightning. * March Hurricane Cyclone; * Beauty Flurry Freezing; * Terra Trench Effect; * Galaxy Kiss Reflect; Miraculous Rainbow Burst The cures new group attack. It requires the cures to be in their new ultra forms. Golden Rainbow Burst The cures new group attack. It requires the cures to be in their new ultra forms and Royale Candy. Ultimate Rainbow Burst The cures new group attack. It requires the cures to be in their new ultra forms and Royale Candy. Ultra Smile Pretty Cure Bonding The attack that the cures use to fuse into Cure Rainbow. It requires the cures to be in their new ultra forms. Ultra Smile Pretty Cure The cures new forms that gives them the ability of Miraculous Rainbow Burst. The forms looks similar to Cure Happy's Ultra form from the movies, but is slightly altered. In the final episode, they change similar to Cure Happy's movie version. Cure Rainbow, Warrior of Futures Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Tara Strong (English) A fusion of all the smile pretty cures (including Royale Candy) in the final episode. Cure Rainbow is described to be hopeful, strong and fights for all possible good futures. Items Smile Weapons Weapons that the cures use in combat. * Happy Wand; A wand that's used by Cure Happy. * Sunny Hammer; A hammer that's used by Cure Sunny. * Peace Rod; A rod that's used by Cure Peace. * March Whip; A whip that's used by Cure March. * Beauty Sword; A sword that's used by Cure Beauty. * Terra Clubs; Two clubs that's used by Cure Terra. * Galaxy Mirror; A Mirror that's used by Cure Galaxy. Soul Crystals Crystals that are found inside of humans with a pure heart and soul. It is Illusions job to find the purest soul crystal that shines most to give to their king and take over the world. When they don't find the right one, they use their victim's energy to create a monster. Smile Pact The upgraded transformation item for Smile Pretty Cure. It looks identical to their old Smile Pact, only it has golden yellow to its scheme as well as pale pink. The Wing Decors New decor pieces that the cure use for transformation. * Pink Heart Wing Décor; '''Cure Happy's décor that helps her transform. * '''Red Circle Wing Décor; '''Cure Sunny's décor that helps her transform. * '''Yellow Star Wing Décor; '''Cure Peace's décor that helps her transform. * '''Green Gem Wing Décor; '''Cure March's décor that helps her transform. ' * '''Blue Diamond Wing Décor; '''Cure Beauty's décor that helps her transform.' ''' * '''Orange Leaf Wing Décor; '''Cure Terra's décor that helps her transform. * '''Violet Note Wing Décor; '''Cure Galaxy's décor that helps her transform. Episodes Trivia * Compared to season 1, this season is slightly darker. * Though there's little to no change to the cures outfits, they have new power and weapons. * It is found out in this season that Reika/Cure Beauty is second-in-command while Cure Sunny is third-in-command. * The author has many more ideas for Ultra Smile Pretty Cure, but they may not be en room for it. So she might make another season for it.